Within The Shadows
by raindrops-and-dreams
Summary: In which, Bilbo Baggins wasn't the hobbit Gandalf chose, instead it was Reed Brandybuck. Reed Brandybuck was likely the most mild mixture of a Took and a Brandybuck to ever exist. Dori, Nori and Ori, were raised to be Shadows. Their charges were their lives. Dori worried over Nori's reckless ways since the loss of Frerin. Or in which the Ri family are protective and get things done
1. Summary

Bilbo Baggins was not the hobbit Gandalf selected to go on the quest for Erebor, instead it was Reed Brandybuck. Reed Brandybuck was likely the most mild mixture of a Took and a Brandybuck to ever exist. While, adventuring did not thrill her, helping others did.

Dori, Nori and Ori, were raised to be Shadows. Their charges were their lives. Dori worried over Nori's reckless ways since the loss of Frerin. He wished he could find Nori a new charge, but it wasn't that simple. Nori would feel the bond with someone, or he would not. Dori prayed Mahal would bless his brother with a new charge. Oh how he prayed.

or

In which the Ri family are protective and get things done.


	2. 1: Meet and Greet

The vision Gandalf received was simple enough to understand. It showed a troop of dwarves, headed by Thorin Oakenshield, Erebor, then lastly, a hobbit hole. It wasn't a smial Gandalf recognised, which is why he spent the day watching. Gandalf watched the hobbit lass go about her day, Reed Brandybuck, he learnt her name was. He watched curious of who the Valar had chosen. As the day grew later Gandalf felt he ought to warn the lass of the dinner party she would be hosting, but he worried. The quest could not afford Miss Brandybuck to decline. So he held back, didn't introduce himself, and merely continued to watch, and, as he watched, he gained an understanding of the Valar's choice. Because Reed Brandybuck filled him with hope, and, more importantly, she filled him with courage.

In a smial, far out from Hobbiton, lived Reed Brandybuck. As both a Took and a Brandybuck, Reed should have grown in Tookborough or Buckland, but she didn't. Instead, Reed's father, Dodinus Brandybuck, built her mother, Donnamira Took, a smial closer to Hobbiton. The smial was far enough out that it avoided annoying neighbours, but close enough that the family was not segregated.

Reed Brandybuck had black hair that fell into a long mess of ringlets, reaching to her lower back. Due to the length of her hair, Reed almost always kept it in either a braid or a bun. Her eyes were a pretty hazel, that blended more green when the sun was bright, and more brown in times of darkness.

Reed was sitting down for supper when a knock hit upon her door. Leaving her plate, she went to answer it. The tall (to her) wall of muscles and tattoos was not what she was expecting, not that she was truly expecting anyone.

"Um, hello?" She greeted, unsure why the lad was knocking on her mustard yellow door.

"Dwalin, at your service." The lad bowed, before straightening up. Reed studied the lad before her.

"Reed Brandybuck, at yours and your kins." Reed introduced politely. The dwarf- dwarrow, she automatically corrected herself- had clearly been travelling. And from the different layers of mud coating his leather foot-gloves, he'd travelled quite far. His beard, whilst braided magnificently, was windswept. And, on closer inspection, his cheeks seemed slightly more hollow than they ought to be. Reed knew, from her parents, that travelling could lead one to not eating as much as they ought to. Reed tutted under her breath, there was only one thing for it. "Well, you'd best take those off before you come in." She instructed, looking pointedly at the leather foot-gloves.

For a moment Dwalin simply stared at her, then, silently he pulled them off. Much to Reed's amusement he wore another pair of foot-gloves underneath the leather ones. This pair looked to be cotton. "You just leave them there," She pointed under the table, that leant against the wall of her entrance way, "And your bag and excess belongings can go on there." This time she pointed at the empty table.

Once Dwalin was situated the lass ushered him into her home, and sat him down at the meal on her dinning room table, "You eat up." She instructed, "But you'll have to excuse me, as I have more food to make." Once Dwalin had nodded, the lass flittered off into another room.

The meal before Dwalin was very good quality, he mused as he chomped the beef. The dwarrow was not sure what he had expected when he'd knocked on the round door, but a small, very young looking lass, was not it. Now, Dwalin knew he couldn't truly judge her age, for he had never seen a hobbit before, but still it concerned him.

In the kitchen, Reed was wasting no time. She was sure her house guest must be starving, Yavanna knows when his last proper meal had been. She'd just finished preparing some vegetables when another knock sounded. Wiping her hands, Reed flittered out.

When Reed openned the door, another dwarrow stood there. This one was much shorter than the other, but still quite tall compared to her. His hair and beard were a snowy white, both adorned with intricate braids. "Balin, at your service, Miss." He introduced.

"Reed, at yours and your kins." She replied. She already had one dwarrow, what was another weary traveller? "If you'd take those off," She looked at the similar leather foot-gloves, "And put yours with the other pair, I'd be grateful." She said letting him in.

Once Balin had been led into the large dining area, he and Dwalin began to converse. Reed picked up the mention of their brotherhood. Again she excused herself, collecting a platter of breads and cheese for the dwarrow to snack on.

"Will more of you be coming?" She inquired of the shorter dwarrow.

He gave her a confused look, "Gandalf didn't tell you numbers, lass?" This concerned Balin slightly.

"Oh, no," She commented. She'd never met Gandalf the Grey, but of course she knew of him. The wandering wizard's fireworks were adored in the Shire, but at the same time he was an Official Disturber of the Peace, always whisking unsuspecting hobbits away on adventures. Reed already felt resigned to her fate, "He must have forgotten to."

"Well, there'd be thirteen of us." Balin answered, his worry diminished now that he knew their host had been aware of them beforehand.

Reed merely nodded, calculating the food she would need to prepare. "Enjoy the snacks whilst I finish cooking." She instructed.

When Reed reached the kitchen again, she continued on to the platter. It was unplanned parties such as this that made being a hobbit useful- Reed knew how to make good quality, quick but filling dishes. She'd prepared the different vegetables, meats and potatoes by the time another knock pounded on the door. This knocking was in an amusing and merry tune.

The dwarrow behind the door were night and day. Blonde, golden locks and cerulean blue eyes, deep brown hair and coffee eyes. The two seemed young and Reed found herself worrying for them, unsure that they had even met their maturities. Still they both grinned at her.

"Fili-" The blonde began.

"And Kili-" Continued the brunette.

"At your service." They both spoke, bowing in sink.

"Reed Brandybuck, at yours and your kins." Reed introduced. Her eyes fixed on their leather foot-gloves, that were much more muddy than the previous dwarrows. "Please take those off." She instructed sternly.

Fili and Kili felt as if it were there amad scolding them for a moment, and rushed to take off their boots. The lass may look young, but you can't truly tell with other races, and, if she were anywhere near as fierce as their mother, they had no wish to get on her bad side.

Reed smiled as the lads cheered at seeing the older dwarrow (and the food), before she left to set about actually cooking.

Once all of her dishes were either in the oven or on the hob, Reed went back to her practically bare pantry. With the little strength she had, she began shuffling and pulling a barrel of Green Dragon ale to the dining room.

Balin's eyebrows raised at the sight of the struggling hobbit lass shuffling a barrel towards them. Sharply, he elbowed his brother. Dwalin immediately walked towards her and lifted the barrel up onto his shoulder, "Where d'you want it, lass?" He grunted out.

Reed gaped at the dwarrow. Yavanna only knows how strong he must be to lift the barrel. Still, she shuffles him over to the barrel table in the corner of the dining room. Once the dwarrow placed the barrel down, Reed grabbed a tap and used all of her bodyweight to shove it in. She huffed at the effort it took.

Still, she reached into the cupboard above, pulling out four cups for her guests, before proceeding to fill them up. "Here you go." She smiled softly as she handed them out.

"Thank you." Kili grinned brightly.

"The food is cooking, feel free to snack until then," She informed, "I'm just going to get the other two barrels."

Dwalin handed his cup to his brother, "I'll help ye, lass." He said. Honestly, he was still worried. Yes the lass acted very grown up, so much so he believed she may be close to middle-aged, but the hobbit looked so young. It wasn't sitting right with him.

"Thank you, Master Dwalin." Reed beamed, glad she would not have to attempt to lug two more barrels alone.

"None of that Master nonsense," Dwalin grumbled, "It's jus' Dwalin." Reed smiled fondly at that.

Reed was just getting out the taps for the barrels Dwalin had carried in- she was very impressed when he carried one on each shoulder, not to mentioned worried for his back- when a knock resounded on the door.

"I got this," Dwalin said, taking the taps from the hobbit, "Ye get that." Reed studied his expression a moment, before nodding and rushing to the door.

Dori was not in a happy mood. Thorin, the great idiot, had gone to a meeting without him, and was far from his protection. Nori, was in turn trying to avoid his brother's mother henning. Nori studied the hole, it was an almost unconscious act, and he was not particularly impressed by what he saw. The home was beautiful, yes, but where were the locks? The shutters? Anything to stop an intruder entering? No. The home was beautiful, but far from safe. He noted the way his brothers' eyes flicked to the same places. Dori and Ori had also noted the lack of security, and neither one was pleased.

When the small hobbit openned the door, Nori could almost feel Dori's mother hen feathers bristling- she looked so very young. But, as the crowd introduced themselves, she appeared highly mature. Hobbits were confusing. Still, the eight- nine including Gandalf- all entered, removed their boots and bags, and were ushered into a spacious dining room. Nori found his eyes drifting back to the hobbit lass, his own instincts bristling so much they could rival Dori's.

Reed allowed the group in, counting the people as they entered. One dwarrow was missing. When Gandalf entered, she gave him a pointed look before retreating to her kitchen.

Gandalf followed Reed as she left the dining area. "Reed Brandybuck," His calm voice gained her attention, "Let me introduce myself, I am Gandalf the Grey."

Reed gave him an unimpressed look, "Yes, I'm aware. It is polite to inform a person before you throw a party in their home." She informed sternly.

Gandalf had the decency to appear embarrassed, "Apologies."

"Never mind." Reed waved her hand, fluttering through the kitchen to check on different dishes. They were almost done. "Why don't you go settle with the others? I'm sure your journey was long." Gandalf smiled mildly, before exiting the hobbit's kitchen.

It wasn't long before the food was cooked, although it was long enough for her to prepare the spare rooms. As she plated up the many platters (for Reed had cooked a larger version of a hobbit sized portion for each person) she made sure to separate some for the missing dwarrow. Three plates worth was separated by the time she was done.

Dori's eyes trailed the little hobbit as she glided back into the dining room. She was quite the sight, juggling five platters to the table. "No, no. You sit." She instructed when several of the dwarrow jumped up to help her serve. Dori was cautious of the lass. She appeared so young, but her countenance said otherwise. It went against all his sensibilities. Children were to be protected, women were to be protected, and here the dwarrow were, ready to invite the lass to face a dragon. No, he did not like this at all. His nerves were already frazzled, and he knew he was mothering Ori far more than necessary but it calmed him. Still, he watched as the lass served dish after dish, before setting out plates and cutlery. "Dig in." Her command was followed by a soft smile as she looked over the dwarrow. They dug in quickly.

It didn't escape Dori, Nori nor Ori's attention that Reed had not sat down with them. Instead she had moved over to check how full the barrels were. On finding it empty, she picked it up and exited the room.

Reed placed the barrel with the other empty ones before she began preparing and baking many different types of deserts.

Once the deserts were securely baking or setting, Reed went back to the pantry to collect another barrel of ale. The barrels were stacked now, the three lose ones having been used already. Carefully she attempted to edge one barrel off of another- the stack of two being up to her eyes. It was going well, Reed had the top barrel slowly sliding down the bottom one. It was going well, until she slipped. There was a great thud as the barrel crashed onto the floor, Reed only just managed to jump back far enough to spare her toes. Much to Reed's surprise, the barrel did not break. Sturdy things barrels.

The dwarrow were having a merry time, the food their host had cooked was exquisite. Gandalf was mildly surprised by the amount of food- although he berated himself after for it- of course a hobbit could prepare a feast quickly. The younger dwarrow, and the more tipsy dwarrow were having a belching competition. The food was being put away quickly and the ale even more so. The merry making was quickly cut off, however, by a mighty crash further in the hole. The dwarrow quickly grabbed weapons and rushed to their host's aid. Gandalf merely shook his head, an amused smirk playing upon his lips.

The dwarrow rushed to a pantry that was bare of food. Their host stood, looking bewildered, at a barrel. Realising the lack of danger, the weapons were hastily put away.

"Oh," Reed finally managed, "The barrel fell." She gave in way of explanation.

Dori, Nori, Ori and Dwalin were at the front. Dori was in front of Kili, sheltering him from any danger, whilst Ori was in front of Fili, one eye carefully trained on his charge. Dwalin looked slightly wild as he scanned the room for threats, he was quite fond of the hobbit. And Nori, well, he had come to a realisation.

"Why you trying to lift it? The barrel's almost tall as you." Dwalin grumbled as he walked forward. Reed stared at him, unimpressed by the comment. It only went midway to her thigh! Dwalin lifted the barrel onto his shoulder, "Out we go lads!" He called as the dwarrow shuffled out the pantry. "After you, lass." He commanded. Reed walked out and to the kitchen, leaving the barrel in the capable hands of Dwalin. Reed began to wash up the pans.

After Reed had finished that set of washing up, Nori entered with a pile of plates. He set them down on the counter and studied her, "You eaten?" He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Yes, Master Nori." She gave a soft smile.

"Just Nori. Don't care for that Master crap." Nori said as he shuffled to the sink. Much to Reed's dismay, he began to wash up.

"Oh no, no! I'll do that!" She fretted, hovering near him.

Nori gently pushed her away, "I got it." He grinned lazily.

Reed backed off unhappily, "My ancestors are rolling in their graves. " She muttered under her breath. The dwarrow were quite merry as they tidied up the table, but that didn't stop Reed's sinking heart. Could she not even host properly?

The washing up had just been completed when a knock sounded on the door. Everyone crowded to the entryway.

Thorin had gotten lost. He was meant to have been at the burglar's home two hours ago. Dori would not be impressed. Thorin stifled a groan at that thought. It wasn't his fault, all the hills looked the same, stupidly green. He was certain he'd never look at anything green the same again- which was a shame, he used to like emeralds. As Thorin aimlessly wondered, he prayed to Mahal for guidance.

It took at least another hour before Thorin stumbled across it. Set a way away from the other holes was a lone mustard yellow door. Etched into the yellow paint was the mark he was looking for. His shoulders sagged slightly with relief. Composing himself in a royal fashion, he glided towards the door, placing three heavy knocks. He waited.

The door opened, and Thorin took a majestic step inside, "So-" He began, before he truly looked at the hobbit, "This is the hobbit." Thorin meant nothing by the statement, it was simply that she look so young, still, said hobbit seemed to take some offence.

The evening did not proceed much better, as the hobbit lass simply grew more and more frustrated and flustered. The dwarrow were not completely sure what they'd done wrong. They'd done everything they could to please their host. The only negative being Bofur's misplaced jokes. When the poor dear fainted, Dori was at her side, scooping her up.

The dwarrow were in a melancholy mood, they'd already lost their burglar and they hadn't even left yet. Kili had gone to check on the lass, only to report her gone. Thorin had internally groaned. Whilst the Shire seemed safe, nowhere was truly safe to be alone at night.

Thorin set them into groups. Fili (and therefore by extension Ori), and Gloin. Balin and Oin. Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur. Dwalin, Kili, and Nori. Thorin and Dori.

Thorin commanded a large search of the burrow-like-warren, before they would set out into the hailing night. Despite his hope that the girl would still be home, nobody found her. There was only one thing left to do. Their search moved outside.


End file.
